Lost and Found
by Charlotte King
Summary: Thorin's is reunited with his long lost childhood friend and possibly love. However they meet under grim and distressing circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Author Into - Basically I'm creating a love interest for Thorin. I know they are kids now but don't worry. As the plot goes along they both turn into cool characters. I'm just getting started. My knowledge of middle earth is restricted to the LOTR trilogy and the first Hobbit film, so I'm going to start from scratch but still use J. characters and elements from his story and the Peter Jackson films.

Disclamer: I DO NOT own any rights to the characters or some of the plot line other than the characters created by me (Nola and her family).

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Nola ran as swiftly as her little legs would carry her. She cursed as only children knew how at the restrictive seems and fabric of the heavy dress her nurse had forced her into that morning. She wished for the thousandth time that her parents would give clearance for the old nurse to allow Nola to wear trousers, like Thorin. Nola was faster, but a matter of fashion choice was giving him an unfair advantage in their race.

He wasn't beating her by more than a few seconds but they left a cocky grin on his face. He was still adorable for a dwarf child and the wild mess of hair took nothing away from that. He ran down the hallway screaming and grabbing at the dessert tray he passed on his way to the stables.

"Better hurry up Nola. This is the tie breaker after all." He hollered over his shoulder just before he stuffed a cake in his mouth.

That did it. It was a matter of preserving her pride and she wasn't going to lose to him. Fortunately, she knew a shortcut to the stables and turned a sharp corner without Thorin noticing. Because he lost sight of Nola, he slowed his pace for a moment to see if she would catch up, but after a breather he took off again.

Dodging all kinds of chaos in her path, Nola picked up the pace and now she was running double time. Down the hall she went, past the portraits and doors to various rooms, she came to the staircase which she rapidly descended. She swung right into the stables at such a high velocity; she narrowly avoided the ponies and crashed instead into a pile of hay.

She barely had time to rise clean off her skirt before Thorin jogged around the corner then froze, shocked into stillness.

"B-but… y-you were behind me! A-and… y-you…."

"Didn't think I'd pass you hun? Guess you're not the only one who knows the halls of Erebor like the back of your hand" She smirked.

At a loss for words Thorin launched himself at her and they both fell giggling back into the pile of hay. After they had settled down, the two dwarf children relaxed for a moment trying to catch their breath.

"Nola… I'm glad you're here" Thorin expressed suddenly.

"Me too" she sighed. "But I don't know how long father is planning to stay"

"My father says he's going to stay here for a while!" Thorin stated firmly.

"But what if he decides to leave?" she asked.

Thorin thought for a moment, the little gears in his head working very quickly.

"If he leaves, you can stay here and we'll get married!" He declared.

"Really!?"

"Yes, you and me. And we I become king… maybe I'll let you be queen." He offered.

"Tell you what... I'll be queen if I'm allowed to wear pants!" She said.

"Deal!"

"Race you to the kitchen?" She challenged.

Thorin nodded.

"Ready? Set? GO!" He yelled.

Dust kicked up behind them as they took off. They were truly the best of friends. But unfortunately for them, the innocent world of childhood was not to last.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note - Just so you guys know I'm going to get some facts wrong about this story and I do apologize in advance. But I believe since this is original that might not be so bad.

* * *

As Nola and Thorin grew up, they began to understand that their promise was more of a dream than they would have liked. Thorin was the grandson of the king and Nola the daughter of a lord. They led a luxurious life, but they each had their own set of obligations that need attending to.

On a daily basis Thorin was taught politics, the art of combat, warfare and anything else he might need to know as a future king. Every night he would return to his chambers bruised while pondering diplomatic possibilities and decision making. He found himself engrossed in his lessons to the point where others showed no doubt that he would one day make a great ruler.

Nola on the other hand, could not have been more uninterested with the court life of her station. For starters, Nola herself was unusual. It was common for dwarf women to be undistinguishable from dwarf men. They were stout and proudly displayed long and think beards. Nola however, grew up into a slim hourglass shaped and full woman. Everything from her ears to her toes was small and dainty. With long auburn hair that hung to the small of her back and no beard to speak of, she was very different from the rest of her race and gender.

Instead of shunning his daughter, Norbar decided that he would develop her into a prize that he could sell for top dollar. He viewed Nola as a piece of merchandise and was sure she would attract suitors from and her father began disagree drastically about her upbringing. She was forced into music, singing, dancing, painting and worst of all embroidery. It's was true she had some skill with a harp and some vocal talent. But, her music teacher was so drab each lesson felt like it took years to complete. Her only consolation was her secret meetings with Thorin.

Whenever they could spare the time, the two of them would meet and he would relay to her everything he was taught. They would clash swords until their legs were numb and discuss politics until they became blue in the face. This became the only time they could see each other in private and it was extremely limited.

As they grew older, their social statues required them to attend festivities in the great hall and socialize with old grumps sprouting worn tales of heroic battles. Thorin did have a few friends among the sons of the lord's but they believed Nola to be too much of a flower to participate in their manly activities and conversation. She settled to conversing with drab girls her own age with which she had nothing in common. The effort to spend time with each other grew more and more futile until their world was shattered all together.

Nola was in her room polishing the sword Thorin commissioned for her when her father decided to share his news. He barged in with a hasty announcement from Nola's ladies in waiting. She quickly stashed the sword under her bed just as he marched through the door.

"Nola there you are!" He boomed. "I have exciting news! King Thrór has granted me Lordship of Moria!"

"Congratulations father!" She exclaimed. After a pause she hesitantly asked: "What do that entail for the fate of our family."

"Well I have some quick business to attend to while we are still in the city, but, I am confident we will be prepared to leave in three days' time" he stated.

"What exactly do you mean leave?" She asked alarmed.

"We are going to take up residency in Moria" He told her.

"Father, I can't leave! Our life is here!" She exclaimed.

"What were you expecting? I cannot govern Moria from Erebor Nola." He chuckled.

"Then tell Thrór you do not want the position!" She begged.

"Of course I want the position! I'm not going to turn it down because my daughter doesn't want to move!" He hollered.

"Father please! For me, could we not leave?"

"Nola this is not up for discussion!"

"Fine! You can go to Moria, but I'm staying here" she declared resolutely.

"That's ridiculous! I won't allow it! You are my daughter and you will obey my command." He took a step towards her. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of the sword under her bed. He bent down and grabbed the hilt.

"How did you get this sword?" He asked in a low menacing tone.

Nola raised her chin defiantly: "Thorin gave it to me".

Norbar bent down until he was nose to nose with her. His next words were chilling and sent a shiver of fear through Nola.

"You are never to speak to him again; in fact, you are not to leave this room. You will stay her and be prepared to leave in three days' time or so help me I will drag you to Moria."

"No!" she screamed "I will not leave!"

Norbar drew back his arm and struck Nola across the face. She fell to the floor clutching her bloody nose, looking up to her father with hatred in her eyes. It wasn't until he left the room until she allowed the tears to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Request: If you guys have time really hoping for some reviews on this one. I want to know if this is actually good or if it sucks lol. I would really appreciate it.

* * *

Thorin woke up, annoyed by the light glaring through his window but comforted by the sound of his manservant striking the flint to light the fire.

"What's on the agenda today Gori?" he asked while sitting up in bed.

Gori straightened up and gave a quick bow. "Sorry to disturb you my lord. Just the usual…lessons and such."

"Regular day then?"

"Yes sir. Oh I almost forgot…I have a letter for you. The servant who gave it to me expressed that you not open it until this morning." Gori reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Thorin reached for it and gently pulled it open.

_Dear Thorin,_

_My father has been granted a position of high honor. Your grandfather has appointed him Lord of Moria. In light of his new status, my father has decided to move our family to the mines where he may better govern them. We began our journey yesterday morning. Unfortunately, there were circumstances that prevented me from biding you farewell. I wanted you to know I will think of you fondly and I thank you for granting me many wonderful memories. I will miss you dearly._

_ Nola_

Thorin re-read the letter twice before launching from his bed and grabbing Gori by his collar.

"When was this letter delivered?!"

"T-two days ago my lord!" yelled Gori, who had become very alarmed.

Thorin released his grip and dashed out the door. He took off faster than a flying arrow down the hall. He had been blind to the situation not realizing that Nola's lack of communication must have meant something. He thought she had just been occupied with lady lessons or what have you. He should have known it was odd that he hadn't heard from her in days. But he would make things right. His mission was to find her and he would not return until Nola was by his side.

Thorin was so distracted, he merely ran into his father, Thrain, who was admiring a golden goblet.

"Whoa! Hold it right there. What's the rush about?" Thrain asked his son.

"Father I don't have the time. Nola left for Moria yesterday and I have to catch up to them." Thorin rushed out in a huff.

Thrain grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around and began to lead Thorin to his room. "Oh no you don't. You have duties to attend to my boy."

Thorin wrestled from his father's grip. "Sorry dad this is more important than sword training."

"I'm afraid it isn't. Besides, what are you expecting to happen even if you do reach them in time? You think Norbar is just going to let his daughter walk out on him? Without a marriage promise it would be a dishonor to her family." Thrain stated logically.

"Fine then I'll marry her, whatever it takes!" replied Thorin determined as ever.

"Do you know how extensive the rituals are for a dwarf woman to become bound to a prince of the line of Durin? Her father is occupied with adjusting to his new position. He isn't going to have the time support her through it and negotiate all the terms."

Thorin fell silent.

"And another point, how do you even know she wants to become your wife. Did she say anything before she left or give you any indication that was her wish?" Thrain asked

"I received a farewell letter." Thorin mumbled.

"Well you have your answer, she was ready to say goodbye"

Thorin sighed as his father released his shoulders. A glazed look passed over his face and he stared out a nearby balcony.

"Are you o.k. Thorin?" Thrain asked in concern.

"Yeah" he mumbled. "I'm going to go get suited up for sword practice…"

Thorin walked back towards his chambers in a dream-like state. There was so much he couldn't piece together. Why hadn't she talked to him before she left? How come he found out she left by s simple note? Why had no one told him? It didn't make sense.

Well if she didn't care enough to tell him she was leaving, then he wouldn't care enough to miss her. Time to focus on his training. He would be the greatest prince the halls of Erebor had ever seen. Forget about the memories she left him. The only enlightenment at the end of those trails led to heart break. No! No more! He was done with her! Time to move on!


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: so this is where the story is about to take off. Yeah I changed a lot of things but try not to criticize to harshly. Everyone is entitled to their opinion though and I really appreciate any reviews you have to offer. Thx!

* * *

Clash! Duck! Thrust! It was these series of movements that kept Nola balanced and in control of the fight against her mock opponent. He swung his sword wide again and she spun out of the way. Turning back quickly she jabbed him in the gut with the hilt of her sword. It was enough to make him keel over and have the breath knocked out of him. Nola flashed a grin at her brother.

"Had enough?" she asked.

He nodded his head vigorously.

"Would you be up for round two?"

Nalar raised his hand "No, no. You put me on my butt more times than I can count this week"

Nola laughed an action she had not been able to perform in a while. It had only been a year since the Okar family had taken control of Moria and it had not been a happy one. Orks were a constant problem because they continuously attacked the mountain, trying to steal the gold that lay within.

The other major issue was the prophecy, warning that if the dwarfs dug too deep into the mines they would meet their doom. It was a difficult debate due to the fact that many of the dwarfs simply did not wish to chance digging too far. Norbar on the other hand, pushed his crews down. He was prepared to ignore the legend and searched deeper than any other Lord of Moria ever had.

The only positive was that because her father was so occupied, Nola was finally able to focus her attention on becoming a warrior. She trained every day four hours until her feet were numb and she could barely lift her sword. Afterwards she would return to her rooms and study. She would study wild plants for poisons and remedies, battle strategies and army formations. Anything that would give her any advantage against her enemy. But it didn't matter how hard she trained because nothing could prepare her for the days ahead.

Because of Norbar eagerness in the progress of his mining, he failed to notice that the number of his soldiers was slipping. Many were killed protecting the gate at the front of the mountain. He was also using more of his men to help dig in the mines. It left a shortage of men and holes in the watch rotation. It was these holes that left them defenseless when the attack came.

"You'd better be careful Nalar" Nola chuckled as she helped her brother to his feet. "One day someone might see me knock you to the ground."

"And you better be cautious sister." He replied. "If you keep underestimating me I might catch you off guard."

They walked back towards the main chamber arm in arm. Two servants pull open the grand doors in front of them; they had arrived just in time for their father's regular council meeting.

"Norbar we need more soldiers to cover the front." One of the councilors pleaded. "We don't have enough men to guard the city and those we do have are exhausted from double shifts"

"No we need the men in the mine. We are making great progress and Thrór is pleased to hear it. We don't have time to worry about attacks that will never come. Our reputation for siring the mightiest warriors has kept us guarded for this long." Norbar replied.

"But what if an attack should come, we will be totally unprepared!" he exclaimed.

Another councilor piped in. "not to mention the rumors about the prophecy. Our continuous dig into the ground is leaving the minors scared. It's difficult enough to get them into the mine these days. Let them break and fill the sentry posts."

"I've never heard of a dwarf who needed to take a break from being underground!" Norbar retorted. "Besides those rumors are just what they are! Rumors! If we give into them, then our people will have justification for their fears!"

_"Father you're a fool"_ Nola thought to herself.

"I've made my decision and that is…."

"My Lord! My Lord!" A servant burst into the room screaming. "We are under attack!"

Everyone stood up in shock.

"There breaking down the gate as we speak!" The servant continued.

Norbar just stood in stunned silence.

"My Lord! What are your orders?!"

Still no response from Norbar. Nola couldn't take it anymore.

"Summon everyone from the mines to put on their gear and move to the front hall!" She shouted.

The servant dashed from the room.

"Everyone, hurry we don't have much time" She moved towards the door as another messenger ran in. "Who is attacking us?"

"Orks." He replied. "We believe Azog is leading them."

Nola swore under her breath. "Summon anyone who wishes to fight and get them to the gate. We can't let them enter!"

"NO!" Norbar suddenly shouted. "We have to protect the gold. Summon our forces to the treasury and the entrance to the mine"

"But that's deep within the city." Nola protested. "If we let them in who knows how many they will slaughter!"

"My priority is the gold." He answered. Norbar nodded his head to the guards standing by the wall. They moved towards Nola and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

"I'm getting rid of a problem!" He stated. "Barricade her in her chambers!"

"No father you can't do this!" She cried before finally being pulled from the room.

"Sir?" the messenger asked.

"You know my orders!" he barked. "Now do it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Oh... I know there are people out there who are going to hate me for how I end this chapter. But I promise to update really soon. Please send in more reviews! I like to know peoples opinions!

* * *

There were only a dozen guards or so at the front gate. They were desperately trying to barricade the heavy wooden doors but were failing. On the other side, legions of Orks pushed against the doors, encouraged as the wood began to crack and break. The dwarfs looked at each other, quickly coming to the realization that their efforts were in vain. As if they were reading each other's minds, they nodded and moved back from the gate and unsheathed their weapons. Swords and axes gleamed against the lantern light as the wielders prepared for their final stand.

With one last shudder the door fell and the Orks began to poor into the front hall, spreading like a plague. Metal clashed against metal as each of the dwarfs fought until their last breath. They fell quickly but honorably. As the last dwarf was struck down Azog had entered the city and led his army inside.

Dwarfs who were unable to fight were desperately trying to hide but Azog left no corner unsearched. He was making his way to the throne room and Nola could hear the battle drums from inside her room. She tried to leave but the guards were present to stop her every attempt. Finally, she vented her frustration.

"You idiots! You're stopping me from leaving my room, so that I can go help the others defend our city. While you waste your time here, Azog is killing more and more of our kin and you're babysitting!" She screeched.

"But we have orders from your father." The guards replied.

"Screw him! It was his "judgment" that put us in this situation in the first place! Answer me truthfully: would you rather be here, listening to me yell at you, or out there, defending your home and loved ones from an evil that will surely destroy them both?"

They stared at her and she glared back. The two guards looked at each other and lifted the axes blocking her way.

"We will follow you into battle." They decided.

"Great! Let's go!"

With her sword already tied around her waist, Nola ran quickly from her room and down the corridor. She was moving towards the battle cries and the guards were close behind her. As they turned the corner into the throne room they saw a violent and bloody battle. Weapons clashed and clanged all around them and the situation did not look good for the dwarfs. Many of their kin were already dead on the floor, blood seeping from their wounds. Well, those left alive wouldn't be without help for long.

Nola threw herself into the fight. She began by shoving her sword into the gut of an ork who was about to charge her. Next she slashed the throat of another ork sitting on top of a dwarf. Nola soon began to realize that the orks were relying on strength, not skill, to win them the battle. She could use that to her advantage.

Just as she finished slaying another foe, she caught sight of her brother, who was currently engaged in a fight against Azog himself! Azog had just managed to disarm Nalar and reached out to lift him by the throat.

"NO!" She screamed as Azog threw Nalar against the stone wall, knocking him unconscious.

Azog looked on triumphantly and Nola ran to her brother's side. She immediately pressed her fingers to his neck. For a moment she felt relief as his veins pulsed beneath her fingers. Then the anger began to seep in. She turned toward Azog, who still wore that cocky grin on his face. She would be the one to wipe it off.

Strengthening her grip on her sword, Nola rose to her feet and launched herself in Azog's direction. She ducked just in time as he swung his mace, aiming to crush her skull. She stood up again and moved to stab the pale ork in the gut, but he blocked her with his mighty weapon. She might have had time to admire it if she wasn't trying to kill him.

The struck each other back and forth until finally she was able to extend her sword down the shaft of Azog's mace and began to spin it as she wrapped her sword around the handle. He quickly lost his grip and the mace went flying, knocking another ork in the head. Azog stared at the mace in shock, unrepaired for the swift kick Nola gave to his shin, striking him down to his knees. Nola raised her sword, prepared to deliver the finally blow, when suddenly an arrow grazed her arm.

She fell to her knees, dropping her sword and grasping her arm in pain. Two orks grabbed her from behind pinning her arms behind her and offering her life to Azog. He gazed at her and titled his head, considering something.

"_Probably the most painful way to kill me_" Nola thought. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that her father was pinned down as well. It seemed that all hope had been lost.

"WAIT!" Azog suddenly shouted.

Everyone in the throne room stopped. It was almost impossible to believe the silence that followed his command. Azog slowly walked over to Norbar, who had lost all of his spirit.

"I have a proposition for you." Azog announced.


	6. Chapter 6

I know this one is short but it's all I had time for... Sorry. Anyways hopping to get another chapter up tomorrow! Thanks again for following my story!

* * *

Nobody knew what to think. Orks weren't exactly known for their negotiating abilities. Their methods usually consist of kill and reap the spoils. Now their leader had an offer to make? A horrible feeling settled in Nola's stomach.

"What did you have in mind?" Norbar asked Azog tentatively.

"You have quite an operation going on here." Azog commented. "I've always found that dwarfs are exceptional minors. You hall in more gold than any mine in Middle-Earth."

"What's your point?" Norbar asked.

"Seems a shame that all that all that talent would go to waste…" Azog pondered.

"Can we skip over this nonsense to the part where you tell me what you want and I decide if I'm going to give it to you?" Norbar snapped.

"Carefull dwarf-sum! My word is the only thing preserving your life at this moment." Azog reminded him. "If I give the signal every dwarf in this mine will be killed in a matter of minutes." Azog's army shifted anxiously around him, eager to bury their weapons into dwarf flesh.

"Apologies…" Norbar mumbled.

Azog smiled in satisfaction. "What I want is for you to continue running the mines. Run Moria how you wish, but I shall take up residency and half of your spoils belongs to me."

"That is ridiculous!" Norbar roared. "we will never give up our gold and serve the likes of you!"

"I wouldn't be too hasty in answering" Azog's smirk never left his face. "I could kill you all if I wished and you know it. You are defeated Norbar! The only reason to keep you alive is slave labour. And with you advocating our position amoungst the dwarfs, we could become quite successful together."

Norbar pursed his lips and lowered his chin, contemplating his options.

"I wouldn't think for too long." Azog said mockingly. "Let's not forget, battles still rage deep within the mine. Your kin is being slain as we speak."

Nola couldn't believe what was unfolding around her. Azog was vile, forcing the dwarfs to serve him was the worst he could possibly do and she was unsure her father's pride could accept the offer. She prayed that he would remember all the innocent lives he was responsible for. Sure the deal Azog offered him was humiliating, but it was their only option.

With a great sigh, Norbar met Azog in the eyes and said "Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile guys. I'm trying to post everyday or two so that is why my chapters are so short(that's all I have time for). But, as everyone knows, life happens. As always comments are appreciated!

* * *

The next few months were hell. The orks had no problems making themselves at home and in no time at all the halls of Moria became a dumping ground for trash and filth. They terrorized the dwarfs and harassed everyone, leaving not a single moment of piece.

Between Azog's share and the quota to be delivered to Erebor, Moria barely dug up enough to survive. Everyone had to make due with food rations and it was a battle to make sure the city didn't starve. But it wasn't like Nola could eat anyway with the company she had at the dinner table.

If the elves thought dwarfs were bad well, even by dwarf standards the orks were just nasty! They fought over every scrap of food and half the morsels that attempted the journey to their mouths went on the floor covered in foul smelling slime. And then there was Azog, who would constantly stare at her. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

Of course no communication with the outside world was allowed without the orks filtering it all. But one day, news did come and it was of the worst sort. It was the kind of news that left the orks overjoyed and Azog forced Norbar to prepare a great feast.

"Rejoice my brothers! For today great news has come to us! Erebor has fallen!" Azog shouted.

The other orks threw up their hands making as much noise as they possible could. Nola, who had not yet heard the news, looked towards her father in shock.

"Smaug, the mighty dragon, has defeated the dwarfs of the Lonely Mountain!" He continued. "They are now reduced to wondering gypsies, and the Ork has become the mightiest race of all! It is now us who control the mine and the wealth of this world!"

Nola couldn't bear to hear anymore and ran from the hall. Azog had said that the dwarfs were cast out of Erebor, so did that mean there was still a chance Thorin was alive?

"_No_" Nola thought to herself. "_He would have died fighting for his home... It's not fair! I didn't even get to see him again_!" She made it to her chambers, threw herself on her bed and wept.

When she emerged the next morning, the atmosphere of the mines had changed. Orks were rushing about, arguing and speaking quickly, while there was not a dwarf in sight. One of them spotted her, gestured to his companion and together, they made a beeline through the crowd and grabbed her.

"Unhand me!" She ordered with as much force as she could muster. "My father is the lord of Moria and if you don't let me go this instant I will have your head."

They stopped but didn't let her go.

"If she's Norbar's daughter, should we bring her to the great hall with him and her brother?" asked the first ork.

"But that's the opposite way!" the other complained. "We'll have to go all the way back!"

"Do you want Azog to chop our heads off, or shall I do it for you?"

They turned sharply and headed back down the corridor, dragging Nola along with them. When they arrived, the doors were opened then shut tightly again after they threw Nola in. After she regained her footing, Nola ran towards her brother.

"Nalar, what's happening?!"

"We received a messenger this morning telling us that the dwarfs who survived the attack on Erebor are heading this way for sanctuary." He explained. "They have no idea the orks have taken up residency and Azog is planning to attack them when they arrive!"

"We have to warn them." Nola said desperately.

"The orks have taken the majority of our people and shut them in the mine." He father piped in. "everyone else is locked in here with us."

"There must be a way! When will they arrive?"

"The messenger said this afternoon…I'm sorry Nola but we've got to be realistic." Norbar replied stoically. "Our only hope now is that Thrór is prepared for a surprise attack."

They all stood in silence for a moment.

"Nola, the chair!" Nalar screamed suddenly.

Nola looked back at her brother. "Of course!"

They both dash to the throne sitting against the back wall of the room. They began to rip the chair from the wall.

"What in Durin's name are you two doing?!" Norbar cried.

"Behind your chair is a small tunnel that leads to a secret corridor." Nola explained as she and Nalar continued to pull of the chair. "That corridor leads to a small gate that can only be opened with a secret password. If I can sneak out, I might be able to warn Thrór before he gets too close to the mountain."

"Wait, how did you even know that was there?"

"We used it to sneak in and watch the council meetings or go hunting at night." Said Nalar panting. "Nola found it that time she tried to hide behind the curtains."

With a loud bang, the chair finally broke fee. All the dwarfs looked at the hall entrance, waiting to see if the orks would burst in.

"Must all be outside already." One of them whispered when no one came.

Nola and Nalar returned their attention to the tunnel. It was smaller than they remembered. Just by looking at it they could tell that no one was going to fit through, except maybe Nola.

"You're not going alone." Nalar stated immediately.

"Nalar, we don't have a choice. Someone has got to warn them." She replied.

Nodding his head slowly, he reached out to give her a hug. "Just be careful and don't get yourself killed."

"I'll try" she promised.

Norbar gave her a nod and with that, Nola got down and began to crawl back down through old memories, towards new ones that she hopped wouldn't destroy her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry for the wait guys. also sorry it's a smaller chapter but I felt like I had to put something up for you (it's a bit of a fluff but the exciting part is coming up next). Now I need to ask your opinion. I have two optional endings for this story. 1. I can put the ending after the battle for Moria 2. I can put it where the hobbit book ends, maybe an epilogue. I promise if you want the longer one I will update more often, but I just wanted to know what you guys thought as the readers. Please review and let me know!

* * *

Nola couldn't believe how many spider webs had built up in that tunnel. She had to crawl for a bit before she could finally stand up, pulling the thick silver thread from her hair. It was pitch black and she stumbled a little before she remembered where she had left a pile of torches, along with flint in steel. Quickly lighting it, she used the torch to gaze around the old tunnel, with ceilings stretching higher than she could see.

With her mission in mind, her nimble feet carried her swiftly to the secret door. Opening it would be easy but Nola hopped she would remember the password if she had to re-enter. Shoving hard against the ancient stone, she managed to force the door open. The sky was dark as the sun set over the mountain. Praying she could read the dwarfs in time, she shut the door once again and set out to save her kin.

What she was not expecting was the long jog. Unfortunately, the dwarf army would try to enter by the main gate, which was on the other side of the mountain. She would have to press on and run all night in order to make it in time. A few times Nola thought the fatigue would overwhelm her, but she refused to give up.

As the sun made its way back over the east side of the mountain, Nola could see the smoke rising in the dwarf encampment. What terrified her were the sounds of the ork army readying for battle deep within the mountain. If she was going to make it, Nola would have to hurry. But how could make it to the camp without being spotted by the scout sitting in the watchtower?

"Dame! This is harder than I thought it would be!"

She couldn't wait until nighttime over because by then it would be too late and it was too risky to try sneaking her way to the camp. The situation seemed hopeless. Suddenly there was a tremendous crash from inside Moria.

"Those stinking dwarfs! There trying to break down the doors of the great hall!" one of the orks shouted.

"Should we go help deal with them?" another asked.

"Well if they get out Azog will not be pleased…." The first one replied.

Even though Nola couldn't see them, she could hear the scuffling of their feet as they ran down the hall. It was now or never. She got into a crouch, leapt from the ground and ran with all her might toward the smoke over the hills. She weaved between the boulders, trying her best to remain hidden in case there were more orks watching the terrain below them.

By the time she reached the camp she was ready to pass out. It was all she could do not to stubble into the arms of a guard who was currently pointing his axe in her direction.

"Who goes there?" the guards barked.

Gasping in between words she said "Nola…Okar… daughter of… Norbar… lord of Moria…"

The guards exchange confused glances. "Thrór did not plan to reach the mountain until tomorrow. Have you come to greet him?"

Nola finally managed to fill her lungs with enough air to communicate. "Unfortunately not. I'm afraid I only have bad news. Moria is overrun with orks. All of the dwarfs are trapped inside the mountain and Azog's army is waiting for you."

Panicked one of the guards took her arm and began to lead her into the camp.

"We'll take you to king Thrór!"

"No! No, stop!" Nola begged, pulling her arm free. "I have to go back to help my family, just warn the king so that you are not unprepared for tomorrow."

They looked back at her for a moment, and then quickly hurried away. Then had no time to lose after all. The dwarfs need to prepare for battle and they weren't going to argue with one woman.

Once the two guards disappeared around the corner, Nola made her way back to the mountain. It was true she needed to help her family. There was no telling what kind of treatment they were receiving from the orks. But the true reality was that she didn't want to meet the royal family. Until she was certain, she couldn't risk knowing if Thorin had died during the attack upon Erebor. If Smaug had killed him, she wouldn't be able to keep her wits about her in the battle that was sure to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Her boots felt heavy as Nola made her way back across the rocky plain. It was killing her that she didn't know the truth, but she knew it might kill her more if she did. Even though she hadn't seen Thorin in over a year, her feelings had never diminished. And who's to say he would share her feelings even if he was alive?

It was time to shift her focus back to the present. Moria had two entrances, one of which was secret. If she could somehow sneak Thror's army through the back they could force the orks out of the city that way. But since it's kind of impossible for an entire army to slip past another one, Nola ruled that strategy out. The only chance the dwarfs had was to make the orks meet them on the battlefield. So what was the easiest way to get them there?

* * *

"How did you come by this news?!" Thorin demanded.

The guards shared a quick look: "Norbar's daughter told us."

Thorin took a step back, trying to catch his breath. Thrór stepped into action.

"Secure the women and children and prepare every dwarf for battle!"

* * *

Nalar and Norbar were pacing so furiously in the throne room; you could almost see the trench in their path.

"She's been gone too long." Nalar finally stated out loud.

"Who's been gone too long?" Nola said from behind him as Nalar nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Durin's beard Nola! Make some sort of sound would you?!" He exclaimed.

"Boo!" She replied waving her hands in front of his face.

He gave her the eager glare.

"When you two are finished!" Their father boomed. "Nola, did you succeed?"

"Yes father, I bet they're getting ready as we speak." She replied "But it won't make a difference unless we force the orks out of the mine. If not, then Thrór and his army will be sitting ducks."

"And how do you propose we do that, being as we are locked in her"

"Well, nobody likes fire…" She implied with and evil grin.

* * *

You can't just live in a mountain with no air system. Consequently, small tunnels the width of a sword created a network throughout the mountain. All it took were a couple of shredded cloaks and some ale before the sound of panicking orks` filled the halls of Moria.

"You're a genius you know that?" Nalar exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know." She replied smirking.

"Excuse me, but we're still trapped in here." Their father interrupted. "Wont the fires kill us unless we get out."

"Relax; the walls are made of stone." Nola retorted. "As soon as the clocks burn out the fire will die."

However, they didn't need to worry about getting trapped in the great hall because at that moment, one of the disgusting creatures in question burst through the door. And he didn't look happy.

"Ok, who started it?" He asked, glaring at the group of dwarfs who just stared back. He drew out his sword and ran to attack the dwarfs closest to him.

Before he could take three steps Nola's dagger was in his gut. She jerked it out of his stomach and watched him fall to the floor. She faced the group.

"Well getting out is no longer a problem." She noted.

"That's what you think" Growled a voice behind her.

Nola spun around to see about two dozen orks standing behind her. "Shit…"

The two groups immediately rushed each other, weapons flashing in the lamp light. The fight was pretty evenly matched, but the dwarfs had been locked up for two days already and Nola wasn't sure how much energy her family and the nobles had.

"Nola! Get out and go help Thrór!" Nalar shouted over the clash of metal.

She looked defiantly back at him, but for once his expression was stern. The corners of her mouth pulled up as she dipped her head gratefully to her brother. She out of the main hall and into the corridor. Her sword was raised in case she met trouble but the hallway was empty. Nola's eyes grew wide as she realized that everyone must have already gone to battle.

Nola took off towards the main entrance. She couldn't remember running this fast since her childhood races with Thorin. She turned a corner and the main gate came into view. She was in such a rush that she missed one of the orks, hiding behind a pillar.

Nola looked out on the battle field, eyes skimming over the chaos. She was about to jump into the melee, when she spotted Thorin. Her heart dropped as she realized he was locked in battle with Azog. She was about to take off to help him until the ork that followed her out of the mine struck her on the head with the hilt of his sword. Nola stumbled onto the rocks and everything went black.

* * *

Thorin's shield went flying and he grabbed an oak branch as he fell to the ground. Azog swung his axe. Thorin took advantage of the miss and rolled away from the pale ork. He managed to get to his feet to defend himself before Azog swung again. He ducked and moved to side, and then he saw his chance. Thorin swung his own axe and pushed through heavy flesh. Azog roared as his arm fell to the ground.

The great beast moved forward desperate to seek his vengeance but, his comrades grabbed him and dragged Azog back to the mine. Thorin and the dwarf army were in too much despair to celebrate. Thrór was dead and even though they had won the battle, the orks still had control over the city, with their kin still imprisoned. Glancing back toward the entrance, Thorin spotted one of the orks hauling someone over his shoulder. He couldn't quite distinguish anything but, for a split second; he thought he saw a flash of red hair before the doors to the mine slammed shut.


	10. Chapter 10

I would be more than several decades before the pair had another opportunity to meet. Their lives dragged them in separate directions. The battle for Moria was hopeless as it was, and Thorin knew that enough lives had been lost. If they pursued their mission, everyone might die and then there would be no hope for the dwarfs still under Azog's control.

Prosperity was a hard thing to come by for Thorin's people. Thrain had disappeared, placing all of the responsibility on Thorin's shoulders. He managed to set up a colony for the dwarfs in the Blue Mountains and life grew comfortable again, even thought they could never achieve the glory and riches gained in Erebor. But one day, Thorin's peaceful world shattered.

"Thorin it is time" Gloin spoke.

"What news?" Thorin asked.

"Smaug has not been seen for sixty years and the prophecy indicates fate is ready for our move." Gloin said excitedly.

"Could this really be our chance?" Thorin asked hopefully.

Gloin nodded eagerly. Thorin's heart swelled with happiness for a moment, and it all fled when he realized his true predicament.

"We have no army, no gold, nothing to give us any chance of defeating Smaug." He stated grimly.

"Or do we?" asked a female voice behind him. Thorin's sister Dis entered the chamber accompanied by a tall man dressed in gray robes and a curved pointed hat.

"Dis! Where have you been?"

"Thorin don't be rude, we have company." She pointed out.

Thorin eyed the man in grey who quickly introduced himself: "Gandalf the grey"

"Thorin, he's here to help us reclaim Erebor" Dis stated bluntly.

"And how exactly do you propose to do this?" Thorin asked skeptically giving a pointed stare towards Gandalf.

"Greetings Thorin son of Thraine. My name is Gandalf the grey." Gandalf introduced himself nobly. "Word had reached my ear that it is time for the dwarfs of Erebor to reclaim their homeland."

"We have neither the army nor the supplies to accomplish this mission." Thorin repeated. "Unless you know how to kill a dragon, making a move on Erebor would be pointless."

"I advise you to assemble 13 of your best men and I will accompany you on this quest." Gandalf continued as if Thorin had never spoken.

All around the hall dwarves began to shout and shove, arguing over who would be assigned to the quest. All Thorin could do with his temper was join in with the rest of them, trying to make the others see why this mission was impossible. Gandalf and Dis looked at each other in shared annoyance at the group. Finally they had had enough.

"Stop this nonsense all of you" Gandalf roared in a booming voice as the room went dark.

All the dwarfs were silent in an instant. Thorin took a moment to regain his composure.

"Walk with me" Thorin said as he led Gandalf out of the hall.

"So you're a wizard?" he asked.

"Indeed I am…" Gandalf replied.

"Are you truly serious about us retaking Erebor?"

"I believe that fate is with you Thorin Okenshield." Gandalf stated. "If you do as I ask, taking back your home is as possibility"

"In that case, what do you want me to do?" Thorin asked.

"Gather together a company. When the time is right I will send you a sign."

"How will I know-" Thorin looked up but Gandalf was already gone. "Gandalf…"

With a grunt and a shrug Thorin turned to head back to the hall, and he came nose to nose with Dis.

"If my boys don't come back, Orcs will look prettier than you"


	11. Chapter 11

The dwarfs had to wait for a few months, but they used their time well. Training and planning took up all of Thorin's time. He began to hand the leadership role over to Dis, who would rule in his absence. But then he had to make a decision about who would join him. Gandalf said he only needed 13 but Thorin wasn't going to fight Smaug with those numbers.

"I don't understand why you can't just wait like Gandalf told you too." Dis told him. She was leaning against the wall with her hands crossed, watching Thorin running around the room like a wild man.

"Already told you Dis, we need help. Do you really expect me to trust that we can go up against a dragon with 13 dwarfs and a wizard?" He asked.

"I expect you to listen to the man who is the key to getting our homeland back" Dis glared back. "Thorin this might be the only guy who actually knows what he's doing. Can't you put aside your pride just this once?"

"I can't afford that Dis…"

* * *

"What do you mean you won't help?!" Thorin roared.

"Thorin, why would I risk my people against Smaug?" Dain replied. "I understand what you're going through-"

"No! No you don't!" Thorin interrupted. "My people have been wandering for decades, and now we have a chance to return to Erebor."

"Because some old man in grey robed with a long stick tells you so?"

"We've read the signs and we are prepared. I would not enter into this mission Dain, unless I was prepared." Thorin pleaded.

"This quest is yours and yours alone Thorin Okenshield."

* * *

"_Stupid wizard can't even give proper directions_." Thorin thought to himself.

The day after his meeting with Dain, Thorin received a letter from Gandalf with instructions for the company to meet in some random place called the "Shire". It sounded majestic when in fact it was less glorious and more farmer country. What a place to begin their mission…

Thorin had been lost for a while and just as he was about to give up, he saw the symbol on a very large and round door.

"_What the hell kind of door is round?_" The grumpy track continued.

It was obvious that Thorin was not in a good mood, but as he approached the door, he could hear inside: "And that's what Bilbo begins hates!" followed by roars of laughter. The prospect of meeting up with the rest of the company brightened his spirits slightly. With that in mind he raised his fist and banged on the door.

There was a slight shuffling of footsteps before the door opened to reveal Gandalf himself crouched over with a smile of welcome on his face.

"Gandalf…" Thorin smiled in return. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way… twice… wouldn't have found it at t'all hand it not been for that mark on the door."

The some short person whom Thorin could only suspect to be one of the locals burst into outrage. "There is no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!"

The old wizard attempted to settle down the hobbit: "There is a mark I put it there myself. Bilbo may I introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Okenshield."

"You've got to be joking." Thorin thought to himself. Out loud he mused "So… this is the hobbit."

He shared a quiet stare with Bilbo who he could assume knew nothing about the circumstance he found himself. "Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting. Axe or Sword, which is your weapon of choice?"

"Well I have some skill at conquers, if you must know." Bilbo replied smugly. Then the grin slipped off his face. "But I fail to see how that's relevant…"

"Thought as much" Thorin stated amusedly. "Looks more like a grocer than a burglar"

All the dwarves chuckled to themselves. Over the progress night, Thorin found out that Gandalf was saddling the dwarves with an extra burden for their trip.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and Smaug will not recognize the smell of one compared to that of a dwarfs."

And so, just as he made it clear to Balin that he planned to undertake this mission no matter what the cost, he also made it clear to Gandalf that he would not be responsible for the new companion's safety.

Although Gandalf tried to convince Bilbo of the opportunity he was invited to partake, Thorin was glad to see that nothing the old wizard said would tempt the hobbit. It was simple one less thing he had to keep track of.

That night as the dwarves settled in to rest during the last night before their quest finally began, Thorin dreamt of Nola. She was running through a field will wildflowers in her hair and laughing as she reached a hand out to him. He made a similar motion but, before he could reach her, a pail hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away. She looked back to Thorin in horror and screamed as Azog held his knife to her throat. Thorin remained frozen in place as Nola's cried for help were cut off before Azog slit her throat.

"NO!" Thorin awoke in a cold sweat. He sat up so quickly he nearly nocked heads with Balin who was leaning over him.

"It's time to go laddie."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: I know I've been speeding through the more famous scenes. I just feel like the hobbit has been written about so many times and I fiugre majority has seen the movie that it would been redundant at this point. Never the less I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The morning went by in a haze. By the end of the journey the dwarves probably wouldn't even remember the specifics. The only detail that might cause them to chuckle would be Bilbo running over the hill screaming for them to stop.

"Wait! Waaaiiittt!"

The company came to a stop as Thorin stared on in disbelief. "_You've got to be kidding me..._"

"I signed it." Stated Bilbo proudly as he handed the contract over to Balin, the dwarf who had the longest beard.

Balin scanned the document quickly. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome master Bagins, to the company of Thorin Okenshield."

Thorin rolled his eyes as the rest of the group laughed. "Give 'im a pony." He mumbled.

Bilbo started to protest before he was hauled off the ground and thrust into the seat of a very disgruntled looking pony. The company did not travel for long before they came to regret thorin's order.

A series of sneezing and sniffling followed the group, making it impossible to focus on their conversations. They were brought to a halt once again.

"Stop! I've forgotten my handkerchief!" Bilbo announced.

"_For Mahal's sake... I'm going to kill him before we even get out of the forest._" Thorin thought.

The other dwarf's groaned in unison before Bofur ripped some cloth from his shirt. "Here... use this."

The poor hobbit looked disgusted and horrified as Gandalf informed him "You'll have to manage without pockets handkerchiefs and a good many other things Bilbo Baggins before we reach our journeys end."

* * *

Nola tried to get back to her feet, but she was suddenly shoved down once again by a particularly nasty Ork. Who was she kidding? They were all disgusting. Her mouth was bleeding and the dagger in her left leg was exactly pleasant either. She'd tried to protect her father from Azog's rath and so far, it wasn't going well.

Azog had her father cornered in the throne room. Despite his hopeless predicament, Norbar still managed to stay proud.

"What do you mean they won't dig anymore!" Azog roared.

"There is nothing left in the mine and the dangers grow ever insurmountable." Norbar explained. "My people can no longer help you."

The pale ork's temper had surpassed its peak and he struck down the dwarf lord before he could say anything else. Taking a moment to see the pitiful state of his victim, Azog pondered what tactics to use next.

"Fine, if your people will not obey you, they shall obey me!"

"Dwarves will never surrender to your authority, you barbaric murderer!" Nola screamed at the top of her lungs.

She then braced herself for the swift kick aimed at her abdomen.

* * *

Thorin tried to sleep, but the anticipation of their journey would not allow him to quiet his mind. Killi's conclusion that orks may be nearby did not help. He jerked himself fully awake to listen to his nephews assessment.

"Throat cutters." Filli added. "The low lands are crawling with them"

"They strike in the wee small hours when everybody is asleep." Killi added. "Quick and quiet no screams, just lots of blood..."

The brothers were able to keep a straight face until they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin scolded "you think a night raid by orks is a joke? You know nothing of the world."

Balin went to cheer up the brothers and Bilbo, explain to the trio that Thorin's hostility was not directed at them but to his past. Bilbo became mesmerized by the tale of the dwarfs' battle for Moria. Balin recounted it all; the loss of territory, power and most importantly their kin.

"But once we drove our enemy back into the mine, I thought to myself, there is one I could follow." Balin said to Thorin more than anyone. "There is one, I could call king."

By now the whole encampment had risen from their resting places, gazing at Thorin. He could see the hope and faith in their eyes and believed that he could truly place his faith in them. He only hopped he could justify their faith and that he would not fail them.

* * *

By the time they had reached their next choice for camp and settle in for supper, Thorin had managed to drive off Gandalf and lose half his ponies.

"_Durin's beard if only I could do this quest single handed_." Thorin ranted. "_Then I wouldn't have to put up with the 'suggestions' of an old man and the incompetence of my nephews. If Dis hadn't made me bring them I would have left them home with her!_"

He and the other 11 dwarves were searching through the bush for Filli, Kill and of course that pesky little hobbit. Thorin knew the first time he had laid eyes on him that Bilbo Baggins would be nothing but a pain in the neck.

Suddenly he heard shouting just ahead of where he was standing.

"I said... drop him!"

Thorin burst through the trees just in time to see a giant troll throw Bilbo into Kill. As he ran by to attack, Thorin held his breath to avoid the stench that clung to one of them. He didn't wait to find out which one. Sounding a loud battle cry he dashed toward one of the Troll's raising his sword.

Shouting all around him from both Troll and dwarf alike rang in his ears.

"_I've been waiting for this the whole trip!_" He thought amusedly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: Within this chapter contains the moment I have been anticipating writing the most. the next one will come quick I promise! Looking forward to your reviews.**

* * *

The clang of swords rang all around the clearing. Thorin slashed his sword moving from one troll to the next. He was never able to focus on one opponent due to the fact that his companions kept getting themselves into trouble. For example: was currently getting crushed in a death grip. Aiming for the troll's wrist Thorin brought his sword down.

Thorin didn't even wait for Ori to hit the ground before he went on to his next victim. However he didn't make it very far before one of the troll's spoke up.

"Lay down your arms!" It shouted above the war noise. Thorin turned to see Bilbo, imprisoned by two of the trolls holding his arms. "Or we'll rip his off." It threatened.

Everyone looked to Thorin for an indication of what to do next. He gave the troll a death glare before throwing down his sword, the rest of the company following suit. It was long before the three smug and oversized creatures had half the dwarfs tied up in sacks, while the other half was placed over the fire.

"Don't bother cooking 'em. Let's just squish 'em and squash 'em into jelly." The smaller one complained.

"They should be sautéed, with a sprinkle of sage."

"That does sound quite nice."

"We ain't got all night!" the third piped in. "Dawn's ain't far away and I don't fancy being turned to stone!"

"_Stupid trolls... stupid hobbit._" Thorin thought to himself. "_Why couldn't he have just... wait! What's he doing?"_

Bilbo jumped to his feet and hopped closer to the fire.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" he announced boldly.

All the trolls turned to glare at him.

"I mean with the seasoning." Bilbo continued sheepishly.

"What about the seasoning?" One of the trolls asked.

"_Where in middle-earth is he going with this_?"

"Have you smelt them? You're going to have to use a lot more than sage before you plate this lot up!" Bilbo stated.

As he went on and on, the dwarves grew increasingly outraged. Bilbo even went so far as to suggest skinning them.

"What his goal?" Thorin pondered. "_Is he trying to make a new best friend or what?_"

It was somewhere around when Bilbo warned the trolls that all of the dwarves were infested with parasites that Thorin realised what he was doing. He gave a swift kick in Kili's back, stopping him from objecting to Bilbo's accusations.

Kili looked back at him and Thorin gave him a pointed look.

"I've got huge parasites!" Kili insisted as the rest of the dwarves joined in.

Unfortunately not all of the trolls were convinced.

"You think I don't know what you're doing?" The troll asked as he pocked Bilbo in the chest. "The little ferret is taking us all for fools!"

"The dawn will take you all!" came aloud booming voice from behind them.

Thorin looked up to see Gandalf standing above them on a huge boulder.

"Who's that?"

"Can we eat 'im too?"

Gandalf raised his staff above his head and brought is down quickly to meet the stone. As the boulder split, the trolls were bathed in sunlight and screeched and hollered in pain as they were turned to stone. It took only moments before their captors were completely incapacitated.

Shortly after the dwarves had been freed from their bonds, Thorin found himself questioning his wizard companion.

"Where did you go to if I may ask?"

"To look ahead." Gandalf replied

"And what brought you back?" Thorin tried again.

"Looking behind."

"_Well that was helpful_."

"Still they're all in one piece." Gandalf said to himself, looking over everyone.

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin added.

"He had the nerves to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf scolded.

Thorin had no reply for that one.

After pondering the implications of the troll's presence and looking around for a bit, the dwarves discovered a troll cave. They were awed by the treasures they found. Gold beyond imagination and any weapon a warrior could dream of could have been found in that cave.

After they got past the smell, Gloin, Nori and Bofur started to pile as much gold as they could into a chest and started to bury it. Dwalin looked down on them with a look of exasperation.

"We're making a long term deposit" Gloin explained.

Dwalin just rolled his eyes and shifted his focus onto Thorin who seemed to have found a treasure of his own.

"These were not made by any troll" He speculated, pulling two cobweb covered swords out of a barrel.

"Nor any smith among men." Gandalf added. After inspecting the weapon he realised "These were made in Gondolin by the high elves of the first age!"

As Thorin began to return the sword in disgust Gandalf scolded him: "You could not wish for a finer blade!"

"Let's get out of this foul place!" Thorin ordered, clutching the sword reluctantly.

Almost immediately after exiting the troll cave, out of the corner of his eye Thorin saw Gandalf handing the hobbit a dagger, explaining the importance of judgement with the weapon.

"_As if he would even know how to use it_." Thorin thought grumpily. Suddenly he heard something move in the bushes. "Something's coming!"

He could barely hear Gandalf shout to arm themselves as he ran towards the noise. The adrenaline was flowing through his veins and he was prepared for the worst. Sword raised, ready to strike when a short, fat and brown man burst through the bush riding a sleigh of bunnies.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_Is that bird poop on his..."_ Thorin peered at the small man.

"Radagast!" Gandalf announced. "Radagast the brown!"

Thorin just stared at the two of them in disbelief. "_This can't be the wizard Gandalf was talking about!_"

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked as they walked away to talk in private.

The dwarves sat there for a long time while the two wizards discussed Mahal know what with very stern faces. Thorin took the time to examine his new blade.

"It is fine craftsmanship, no matter how idiotic it's creator was..." he admitted grudgingly.

Suddenly, everyone looked up as they heard a howl.

"What that a wolf." Asked Bilbo sheepishly.

"Wolves?" Bofur pondered. "No that is not a wolf..."

They didn't have long to ponder another guess before a warg burst through the trees, snarling a gnashing it's teeth. It knocked over one dwarf ready to sink it's teeth into another, while Thorin charged it and sank his sword into its skull. The warg's head barely hit the ground before another landed in the midst of the company.

Kili tried to bring it down with an arrow, but it was Dwalin's war hammer that finished it off.

"Warg scout!" Thorin announced trying not to sound panicked. "Which means an ork pack is not far behind."

"Who did you tell about your quest?" Gandalf demanded. "Beyond your kin?"

"No one!" Thorin responded.

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one I swear!" Thorin thoughts ran wild. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted!" Gandalf announced gravely.

The dwarves searched in a hurry for their ponies but it didn't take long for them to realise that they had been scared off. Then they had to stifle a laugh at the seriousness in Radagast suggestion.

"I'll dry them off!"

Gandalf rolled his eyes "These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" Radagast shot back. He then looked Gandalf directly in the eye. "I'd like to see them try..."

* * *

Thorin could hear Radagast laughing like a mad man in the distance.

"_Glad to hear he's having fun..._" Thorin thought sarcastically.

Gandalf urged them forward, dashing from rock to rock trying to stay out of sight. Ori almost blew it by running out to far and Thorin made it just in time to grad him by the scruff of his neck.

"_When this is over I'm taking a nice long nap..."_ he then turned to Gandalf. "Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf didn't have time to respond before they were once again on the move. Unfortunately they were not quick enough.

Each of the dwarves held their breath as they realised the Warg rider that had caught their scent was standing on the rock just above them. Thorin looked over at Kili and indicating his bow, gave his nephew a nod. Kili moved out and in the blink of an eye loosed his arrow towards the warg.

Both warg and rider fell but they weren't going down without a fight. All of the dwarves rushed forward swinging, beating and slashing until the enemy was on the floor. They all looked at each other realising that their cover was totally blown.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf ordered.

All the dwarves prepared to take off, but suddenly Thorin noticed someone or something lying not far from them. He was going to follow everyone else but something held him back. He approached the small figure quickly and realized that it could be an ork.

Whatever it was had a burlap sack shoved over its head. He careful pulled it off and red curls spilled out everywhere. It took him a second to recognize her under the mud and blood, but it was Nola, and she was unconscious. Thorin knew he was running out of time.

"Nola..." Thorin whispered as he shook her gently. Then he raised his voice. "NOLA!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Thorin?"

"I'm right here." He reassured her.

His eyes filled with tears up as she smiled back at him. Their happiness was short lived before a violent fit of coughing overcame her and Nola fell unconscious once again.


	14. Chapter 14

The roar of the wargs brought Thorin's attention back to the present. He scooped Nola's up in his arms and ran for both of their lives. He turned in the direction his companions had disappeared. Once he came into view, everyone stopped as their eyes widened in shock. With a quick glance, Thorin could already tell they were surrounded.

"Kili shoot them!" Thorin shouted.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf insisted.

With Gandalf and Thorin urging them on, the group quickly sprung into action; Kili loading his bow and everyone trying to keep up with Gandalf.

"We're surrounded!" Fili screamed.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asked panicked.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin spat.

Thorin looked straight at Bilbo, never more serious in his life.

"Can you carry her?"He asked quickly.

"Uh... maybe?"

Thorin gave him a death glare.

"O.k. I'll try" Bilbo said taking a step back.

"Stay behind everyone." Thorin warned as he passed Nola into Bilbo's arms.

He turned and drew his sword. Even thought Kili had great aim and took down a few more wargs, the ones left standing still managed to close in.

"Hold you ground!" Thorin ordered.

Just as he was getting ready to attack, Gandalf reappeared in crack in the middle of a rock.

"This way you fools!" He yelled above the snarling wargs.

"Quickly all of you go!" Thorin urged, overcoming his shock

All of the dwarves ran toward the opening, taking a hesitant look at the crevice before jumping. Bilbo, who stood aside awkwardly, could barely hold this random girl in his arms. He had no idea how he was going to slide down with her. Thorin rushed forward grabbing Nola out of Bilbo's arm and practically shoved him down into the crevice.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin hollered looking back.

He waited for his nephew before following the rest of his company down into the dark. Trying his best to protect Nola, he could feel the rock wall behind him tearing at his back, landing with a heavy thud on the ground. Listening to the growling above them, Thorin placed Nola against the wall toward the rear of the cave the dwarves found themselves in. As a horn sounded from above one of the Warg riders fell into the cave.

Every dwarf rushed forward to do their own damage, halting in their steps as they realized that it was already dead. Thorin stepped forward and pulled an arrow protruding from the ork's back.

"Elves" He informed the rest of the group with a frown.

He then looked back to where he left Nola. Balin was by her side inspecting her wounds.

"How is she?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"Not in the greatest shape." Balin told his gravely. "Cut and bruised extensively and I cannot tell for certain but I believe she may have broken ribs. Probably passed out from the pain."

"Who is that Thorin?" Fili asked from behind them.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads!" Interrupted Dwalin, who used his time to explore the cave. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur responded.

Taking Nola up in his arms once again, Thorin moved ahead with the company. He carefully navigated his way through the narrow passage and after Bombur got stuck once or twice, they finally made it to an opening.

The Dwarves stood in awe at the scene awaiting them. Elegant buildings in a majestic town with a river running through, going off the edge into a beautiful waterfall. It was quite a sight for Gandalf to see all of their jaws dropped like that.

"The valley of Imraldis. In the common tongue it is know by another name."

"Rivendell" Bilbo said, completely entranced by what he saw before him.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy!" Thorin accused.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Okenshield." Gandalf responded, rolling his eyes. "The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the elves will give us their blessing?" Thorin shot back. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will! But we have questions that need to be answered, and not to mention medical attention." Gandalf replied indicated the person in Thorin's arms. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact... and no small amount of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." He finished pointedly.

"_Self important, pointed hat, herb smoking..._" Thorin ranted in his brain as everyone made their way toward Rivendell.


	15. Chapter 15

It would be simplest to say that the dwarves' first meeting with the elves was awkward and slightly hostile. When Lord Elrond initially met the dwarves he was with a large company on horseback. In a moment of panic, Thorin shoved Bilbo into the center of the company and placed Nola in his arms once again. Once the elf lord had dismounted his horse, Elrond and Thorin were very cool towards one another.

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain." Elrond greeted. "You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"He made no mention of you." Thorin said bluntly.

Making an honest effort to be a good host Lord Elrond gave the order for food to be served, but the request was said in elvish tongue. The dwarves had no idea of what was going on around them.

"What is he saying?" Gloin demanded. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No master Gloin he's offering you food." Gandalf replied.

After the dwarves consulted among themselves and after a moment Gloin said: "in that case lead on!"

"Wait!" Thorin spoke up. He took Nola quickly from Bilbo. "Can you help her?"

As Lord Elrond looked over the small dwarf lying unconscious, the corners of his lips sank into a frown.

"Lindir." Elrond said sharply.

An elf with long brown hair stepped forward, bowing his head and reaching out to take Nola in his arms. Thorin moved away from him, clutching her to his chest.

"Thorin if you want their help you have to trust Lord Elrond." Gandalf scolded.

Eying Lindir, Thorin slowly handed over Nola's limp body. She looked almost grey she was so pale. Thorin's gaze followed the pair as they left the courtyard.

"She's in good hands" Lord Elrond assured.

* * *

The dwarves were taken to a dining hall, where they proceeded to turn their nose at the abundance of vegetables and soft music. Between Dwalin digging through his bowl and Oin shoving a napkin into his hearing aid, the company made for 'entertaining' guests.

Thorin couldn't stop fidgeting. The elves insisted he join everyone else for dinner when he tried to find out where Nola had been taken. Seeing his distress, Lord Elrond made an attempt to distract him.

"Have you found anything of interest during you travels." He asked.

"We did  
find some interesting artefacts that have already come in use." Gandalf replied lifting his sword.

"May I?" Lord Elrond said looking toward Thorin.

Immediately inspecting the blade once Thorin passed it over, Elrond announced: "This is Orcist, the goblin cleaver. A famous blade forged by the high elves of the west. May it serve you well."

Thorin accepted it with a nod quickly before Elrond turned his attention to Gandalf's sword.

"And this is Glamdring, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the first age..." Elrond thought for a moment. "How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a troll hoard on the great east road." Gandalf told him. "Shortly before we were ambushed by Orks."

"And what were you doing on the great east road." Elrond asked suspiciously.

* * *

"_Durin's beard, I feel like someone smacked me in the head with a war hammer._"

Nola slowly awoke in a very groggy state. Having no idea where she was she cast a panicked look around the room. The first thing that came into her line of sight was a very tall elf standing beside her bed, wrapping her thigh in bandages.

"You've awoken finally."

One more glance around the room and Nola was able to deduce that it was just after dusk. Also, based the architecture of the room and the pointed ears of her medic, she made a very educated guess that she was in some elf village.

"Where am I?" She asked politely.

"My apologies, welcome to Rinvendel. My name is Lindir and I serve the house of Lord Elrond."

"That's nice..." Nola said through gritted teeth as he tightened the bandage.

"Your companions are dinning at the moment but I am sure they will come visit you later." He reassured.

"Companions?" She asked blankly.

"The company of Thorin Okenshield." He said. After seeing the blank expression on her face he added: "Thirteen dwarves, a wizard and a very small person I believe to be a hobbit."

Nola looked down at her hands silently.

"Do you not know anyone in the company?" Lindir asked concerned.

"I know Thorin very well." She said quickly. "But I haven't seen him for a long time, a really long time..."

"Well I'm sure you have much to discuss." Lindir began to gather his supplies and turn to leave the room.

"I'm going to go find them." Nola said suddenly, trying to get up. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her torso. She fell back against her pillow.

"I wouldn't do that..." Lindir taunted. "You in no shape to get up just yet."

With that he left the room. Nola stuck her tongue out at him as soon as his back was turned.

"_Well, no point in stressing about it_." She thought to herself. "_I'll just wait until someone shows up..._"

That lasted for about two seconds before, she was out of bed looking for something to replace the night gown she was wearing. She made a face at the dress lying on a bench at the end of the bed that was left for her. She desperately searched for a shirt and trousers, but had to resort to the purple gown.

After she'd slipped it on, she moved over to the mirror realising that it was worse than she thought. It fit her perfectly with silver flowers and beading sown into the skirt to give her some length. The lace sleeves added a touch of elegance that she hopped never to dawn again. What she wouldn't give for a pair of paints.

She left the chamber silent as a mouse, carefully shutting the door behind her. Moving down the hall quickly, she didn't get very far before realising that she had no clue where she was going. Luckily she heard raised voices down the hall.

"For goodness sake Thorin show him the map!"

She rushed over to the door just in time to hear: "It's the legacy of my people and mine to protect, as are its secrets."

Thorin was in a chamber arguing with an old man dressed in grey and another elf.

"These guys are everywhere..." She mumbled.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves." Gandalf said exasperated. "You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!"

She watched as Thorin held out his hand. Balin then stepped into view, and tried to grab his hand.

"Thorin no!"

Pushing past him, Thorin placed the map into Elrond's waiting hand.

"Erebor…" Elrond said to himself. "What is your interest in this map?"

The older man rushed in before Thorin could reply: "It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Everyone held their breath as Elrond inspected the map. Suddenly coming seeing something in the map that they all missed.

"Moon runes!"

"Of course!" The gray man realized. "An easy thing to miss..."

"Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond explained.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked hopefully.

* * *

Nola followed the four through a tunnel leading out to a ledge on the side of a mountain. She still was unsure of what exactly was going on.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. Fate is with you, Thorin Okenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight."

Lord Elrond stepped forward and placed the map on a giant crystal. Nola watched in awe as the moonlight shown through and lit the whole thing from within. Silver writing appeared on the map.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks... and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day… will shine upon the keyhole." Elrond finished with the translation.

"Durin's Day?" Came a small voice from a little person whom Nola hadn't even realized was present.

"_What kind of blockhead doesn't even know Durin's day_?" She thought to herself.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explained.

She'd finally found out his name on their way down.

"This is ill news." Thorin said to Balin. "Summer is passing. Durin's day will soon be upon us."

"There is still time." Balin reassured him.

"Time for what." The hobbit asked mirroring Nola's thoughts.

"We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin finished.

Nola tried to overcome her shock. "_They're going to try and reclaim Erebor…_"

"So this is you purpose?" Elrond spoke. "To enter the mountain?"

"What of it?" Thorin asked annoyed.

"There are some who would not deem it wise…" Elrond warned.

"_Hell ya! Why would anyone want to risk going up against smaug_!" It took all of Nola's restraint not to give herself away.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to watch over middle earth." Elrond replied give him a pointed look.

With that, they all turned to head back into the city. Nola spun on her heel and ran back as quickly as she could without hurting herself too much. She was exactly sure how much of that she was supposed to hear and she wasn't going to wait and find out. She'd made it halfway back to her room before she heard her name being called out behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

Nola was running just ahead of him. He might not have even seen her if Balin hadn't taken a breather from planning their journey from Rivendell to Erebor. Elrond and Gandalf had left secretly to accomplish some important business. That left him with chatterbox and Bilbo.

As soon as he called out her name she stopped, turning slowly to face them.

"Nola is that really you?" Balin whispered beside him.

After a moment of hesitation, Nola rushed forward into Balin's waiting arms.

"Uncle Balin!" she exclaimed. Balin held her as Thorin tried to catch her gaze over his shoulder. However she was looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact, Nola pulled back and gave Balin the wide smile. She stood just above him.

"Uncle Balin have you gotten shorter?" She teased.

"Wider, not shorter." He corrected.

"I'm sorry you two are related?" Bilbo asked. Thorin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh no, just very old friends." Balin said. If he smiled any more he would crack his face. "We thought you were lost my girl."

Nola suddenly grew very somber. "It's a long story Balin…" she said, struggling not to let tears overcome her.

That was when Thorin noticed something.

"Nola! leg!" Thorin said suddenly.

She wearing a beautiful dress and her hair was just as wild as always. But the front of the gown was stained red along her leg. She looked down sharply, her face going just a little pale.

"Oh I must have pulled some stitches…" She told them. "I'll just head back to the room."

She took two limping steps before Thorin had to rush forward to catch her from falling. Although she was trying to mask it, Thorin could tell she was in great pain.

"Allow me to help you." He offered.

"No I'm fine really." She assured him.

One more step convinced him otherwise. He scoped her up in his arms and carried her to where he guessed she was staying. When she didn't object, he set her on the bed.

"Is everything alright?" Bilbo asked poking his head through the door.

"_I swear to Mahal, I'm going to kill that hobbit_!" Thorin thought murderously.

There must have been a specific look on his face because Balin spoke up: "Bilbo why don't you go get someone who can help."

"All right…" Bilbo squeaked.

"So lass are you going to tell us what happened." Balin asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I wouldn't even know where to start." She sighed.

"The beginning" Balin encouraged. "What happened when your family arrived in Moria?"

"We all settled in fine." She began with a deep breath. "However once mining got underway, father's attention slipped on security. When the Orks came, we were totally unprepared. They left us alive on the condition that we continue to mine in their service."

"How could your father be so careless?" Thorin asked outraged.

"All he wanted was treasure!" She responded. "He believed the reputation of Moria would be enough to keep us safe."

"But what happened after that?" Balin asked urging them away from an argument.

"When we received news that Smaug had taken Erebor and that you were on your way, all the dwarves were taken deep into the city and locked in." She replied. "I managed to sneak out and warn you, but we were unsuccessful in freeing ourselves from the orks. There were just too many…"

"And what's happening now?" Balin asked fearful of the answer.

"To put it simply… we are dying out." Nola told them, tears building in her eyes. "When my father told Azog we weren't going to do his dirty work anymore, I was taken out of the city to be brought Mahal knows where as leverage to convince my father to continue in the mines."

"You looked in pretty rough shape when we found you." Thorin stated.

"Yeah well, I wasn't going without a fight."

"I still can't believe your father abused his leadership like that…" Thorin muttered to himself.

"I can't believe you never came back to help us!" Nola thought suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"I know my father was a horrible leader." Nola stated angrily. "But how dare you criticize him when you left us for dead."

"We had our own problems to deal with!" Thorin barked. "My people were homeless, we had nothing. How do you expect us to help you when we could barely take care of ourselves?"

"You just don't get it do you." Nola said to herself. "We are dying off! If we're not dying, we're being tortured and if you aren't being tortured, then we work to death in the mines."

"You think we enjoyed wandering place to place, never knowing if we were truly safe?" Thorin shot back.

"Everyone had it rough alright!" Balin interrupted. "Thorin go a get some rest before we leave tomorrow."

Thorin huffed and stomped out of the room.

Nola look back at Balin. After a moment of silence she said: "So… Erebor hun?"

* * *

The next morning, as per Gandalf's instructions the dwarves packed up, getting ready to sneak out of the city. Surprisingly, the 13 members were able to move quickly and silently.

"So we're just going to leave Nola here?" Balin asked Thorin.

"I don't think she feels like doing us any favors." Thorin said gruffly. "Besides she's too injured for travel.

Kili and Fili started snickering in the corner.

"What's the matter with you two?"

"Nothing uncle." Fili replied. "We just share your sentiment."

"Sentiment?" Thorin gave them a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to travel with the girl who broke my heart either." Kili informed him with a smile.

He fell back into Fili's arms in a fake swoon, causing the rest of the dwarves to burst into laughter. One look from Thorin silenced them all in seconds.

"It's more complicated than that." He told them.

* * *

Nola was packing all the supplies she had asked Lindir to bring her. Food, weapons and anything else she could think of that would fit in the small pack he gave her.

"You're really leaving so soon then?" He asked her.

"I have things that need taking care of." She replied. "Besides you've worked wonders on my wounds."

"Skills I've been developing for centuries." He stated proudly.

"And I thank you." She gave him a nod which he graciously returned.

She grabbed the pack of the bed adjusted the shirt and pants which she finally found and left the room.

* * *

They hadn't even made it halfway up the hill before Bomber complained he was hungry.

"_We're never going to get through this quest_." Thorin complained internally.

The hobbit was humming beside him, clearly having enjoyed his experience with the elves. Thorin looked back at his company. He supposed he owed Lord Elrond for the well rested expressions on the faces of his companions.

Suddenly he heard shouting from below.

"Ah lassie! You've come to join us!" Dwalin exclaimed.

"Dwalin, it's good to see you!"

Thorin cringed as he turned around to see Nola standing in a circle of dwarves.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"I've decided to join you on your quest!" She announced.

"Don't feel as if you own me anything for saving your life." He told her haughtily.

"This isn't about you." She replied. "This is about Erebor, our homeland. If there is a chance we can take it back, I'm going to be a part of it."

"Aren't you still too wounded?" Balin asked her.

"The Linder's healing magic got me all patched up." She informed him.

Somehow that didn't sit well with Thorin. "Out of the question. Yesterday you could barely stand. How do you expect to make it through a quest?"

"I'm fine." She said pointedly.

After a moment, an idea occurred to Thorin. He drew out his sword and said: "Fine if you can disarm me, you may accompany us."

Nola crossed her arms in frustration. After she realized he was being perfectly serious, she bent down on the ground a picked up a small stone. Everyone held their breath waiting to see what would happen next. Nola inspected the stone for a moment, and then in a split second she chucked it hard and fast towards Thorin.

He didn't even have time to move before the stone hit him right between the eyes, causing him to blackout and fall backwards. After a few seconds Fili was able to revive him just in time to hear Nola say:

"Balin lead the way wont you?"


End file.
